1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic electric-field light-emitting element (referred to hereinafter as an “organic EL element”), which is an electric light emitter. Particularly, the present invention relates to a technology for driving such an organic EL element at low electricity while ensuring a wide range of luminous intensity from low luminous intensity to high luminous intensity for the use as a light source or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, progress is being made in research and development of diverse functional elements which involve the use of an organic semiconductor.
Organic EL elements are known as being one of the most common among such functional elements. An organic EL element is a current-driven light emitter, and commonly includes a pair of electrodes consisting of an anode and a cathode, and a functional layer containing organic material disposed between the pair of electrodes. The functional layer includes layers such as a light-emitting layer and a buffer layer. Further, there are cases where a hole injection layer is disposed between the functional layer and the anode. The hole injection layer is disposed for injecting holes to the functional layer. When driving the organic EL element, voltage is applied between the pair of electrodes. The emission of light from the organic EL element is caused by an electric-field light-emitting phenomenon taking place as a result of the recombination of holes which are injected from the anode to the functional layer, and the electrons which are injected from the cathode to the functional layer. Now, more attention is being given to the application of organic EL elements as a light emitter or a light source for various display devices. This owes to the advantageous characteristics of the organic EL element, which include: high visibility resulting from self-luminescence; and excellent shock resistance resulting from the fully solid-state structure thereof.
Organic EL elements can be largely divided into two types, according to the material used for forming the functional layer therein. The first type of organic EL elements is a vapor deposition type. A vapor deposition-type organic EL element has a functional layer that is mainly composed of low molecular material and that is formed as a film by applying a vacuum process such as a vapor deposition method. The second type of organic EL elements is an application type. An application-type organic EL element has a functional layer that is mainly composed of either high molecular material, or low molecular material having an excellent thin film forming property, and that is formed as a film by applying a wet process such as an inkjet method and a gravure printing method.
When comparing the two types of organic EL elements, vapor deposition-type organic EL elements have gained more popularity up to this point, for reasons such as higher light-emitting efficiency of the light-emitting material and longer operating lifetime in comparison with application-type organic EL elements (for instance, refer to Patent Literatures 1 and 2). As a result, vapor deposition-type organic EL elements have already been put into practical use in mobile phone displays, small-sized TVs and the like.
However, although vapor deposition-type organic EL elements may be ideal for use in small-sized organic EL panels, application thereof is extremely difficult, for example, to full-color, large-sized organic EL panels having display sizes of around 100 inches. The difficulty of such an application derives from the technology applied in the manufacturing of a vapor deposition-type organic EL element. For instance, when manufacturing an organic EL panel using vapor deposition-type organic EL elements, a mask vapor deposition method is commonly applied for separately forming light-emitting layers corresponding to each of the colors (for instance R, G, and B) to be displayed on the organic EL panel. However, as the surface area of the organic EL panel to be manufactured becomes larger, it becomes more and more difficult to maintain the precision with which mask position adjustment is performed. This is due to reasons such as the difference in thermal expansion coefficients between the mask and the glass substrate. Hence, the manufacturing of a large-sized display without any deficiencies is extremely difficult when applying vapor deposition-type organic EL elements. One possible countermeasure as to overcome such a problem is using vapor deposition-type organic EL elements having a light-emitting layer formed of white-colored material, and further providing color filters of the respective colors R, G, and B. This excludes the need for the separate application of colors, but however, such a countermeasure has a shortcoming as well. In specific, when taking such a countermeasure, the amount of light which can be actually used is a mere third of the amount of light emitted from the entire light-emitting layer, and thus, more electricity will be consumed, in principle.
As such, attempts are being made to realize the manufacturing of larger organic EL panels by using application-type organic EL elements. As already described in the above, a functional layer is formed by applying a wet process in an application-type organic EL element. In the application of the wet process, the precision with which the application of functional layer material of the respective colors to corresponding positions on the substrate is performed is not influenced by the size of the substrate. Hence, the technical barrier to be overcome in realizing the manufacturing of larger organic EL panels is not as high as in the case of vapor deposition-type organic EL elements.
At the same time, much effort is also being made in research and development of technology for enhancing the light-emitting efficiency of organic EL elements. Efficient injection of carriers (holes and electrons) from the electrodes to the functional layer is essential in causing an organic EL element to emit light with high efficiency, high luminous intensity, and low electrical consumption. Generally, provision of an injection layer in between each of the electrodes and the functional layer is effective in realizing efficient injection of carriers to the functional layer. This is since an injection layer has the function of lowering the energy barrier to be overcome in the injection of carriers. As a hole injection layer, which is one of the injection layers, such films as a vapor deposition film and an application film are commonly used. A vapor deposition film is composed of material such as copper phthalocyanine and molybdenum oxide, whereas an application film is composed of PEDOT or the like. Among such hole injection layers, it has been reported that a vapor deposition film composed of molybdenum oxide contributes to the improvement of hole injection efficiency, as well as to the longevity of the organic EL element (for instance, refer to Patent Literature 3).